Distance
by Nearlyheadlessnick23
Summary: What will happen when Voyager makes it home.


They were finally home. Voyager and it's crew were finally home. Sitting in her ready room alone Captain Janeway was thinking of all the wonderful things that had happened on Voyager. She started on this trip with a mission that was only suppose to take her away from home for 7 weeks and yet now after 7 years they were finally home.

While sitting on her couch lost in her thoughts her door chime announced a visitor.  
"Enter"  
Janeway was not at all surprised to find Chakotay, Tom and B'Elanna at her door.  
"Come in. Have a seat"  
"So are you all packed up"  
"Yes, just finished with the last of it before you arrived. What about all of you"  
"Tom and I have finished all of ours. It's amazing all the things you find when you pack up eveything."

Janeway smiled as she remembered all the things she had found that she had forgotten about.  
"So have you all found a place to live yet"  
"B'Elanna and I are staying at my parents place. It's not perminent but it helps us out while we look for a better place and my folks can atleast help out with Baby"  
"What about you Chakotay"  
"I'm staying on the Starfleet base until I find a place where I can settle into. The Starfleet offered me the base accomadation after they cleared my name."

"I'm glad they cleared all of you. I knew they wouldn't be able to put you in the brig when they heard of all the wonderful things you did for Starfleet"  
"I was a little worried. Luckily they have cleared everyone and everything that had happened while on Voyager. They've even requested that Seven work with them on creating new technology"  
"Where is Seven. Will you two be staying together"  
Janeway wasn't sure if she wanted to know the answer to her question. The thought of not seeing him everyday or hearing his voice was killing her inside, but she knew she was going to have to take it a day at a time.

"No. The Starfleet have found a place more suitable for Seven. She'll still need her regenerator and that just won't fit in a normal Starfleet base apartment"  
"What about you Captain"  
"I thought we agreed that you would start calling me Katheryn"  
Chakotay and B'Elanna smiled as Tom started to blush a little.  
"So Capt...Katheryn, have you found a place to stay yet"  
"I'm going to my mothers place and then when I return I'll be staying with my sister until I find my own place."

"How long will you be staying at your mother's place"  
Katherine looked over to Chakotay and wasn't sure if she should give him a smile or not.  
"I'm not sure. I was thinking maybe one week at my mothers and then another week here to look up some other family members and friends. I said I'll start with the Admiral position in about two weeks. How much time have they given all of you"  
"A month each. It's even a month paid leave."

"You all deserve it"  
Janeway sat there talking with her three friends until it was time to leave. It wasn't easy but together they departed Voyager for the last time.

"Thanks for inviting me to dinner B'Elanna. It was great, but I thought you said that you also invited Katherine"  
"We did but again she said she couldn't join us"  
"She's been cancelling alot hasn't she"  
"I think the last time we actually saw her was that last day on Voyager. She's been dodging all our invites. Everytime we invite her she asks for a raincheck"  
"She's been doing the same thing with me. I've been phoning her since she came back from her mothers place but she half of the time won't even take my calls."

"What do you think is going on with her. She hasn't been spending time with anyone from Voyager. I've even heard from Sam Wildman that she will not be coming to Naomi's birthday party"  
"Thats not like her. Naomi was like the daughter she never had. She had always gone to things that had to do with Naomi"  
"Well, there is nothing we can do about it. She hasn't spoken to me or Tom in the whole of the month that we've been back so I don't see how we can knock some sense into her."

Chakotay moved towards the window trying to think of what could be done with his friend. He knew that Katherine was putting more distance between her and the Voyager crew. He just wasn't sure why.

"I'm sorry that Seven couldn't join us"  
"Your fishing B'Elanna. If you want to know then why don't you just ask"  
"Fine. How are things between you and Seven. I haven't seen you two together for the last two weeks"  
"Well we have decided to just stay friends. We realised that things weren't the same as things were aboard Voyager"  
"So was it true love"  
"If it was we wouldn't have split up. There was love but just not true love like two people should haveif they considered spending the rest of their lives together"  
"I'm sorry to hear it"  
"Don't be. It was a dicision we both decided upon and still good friends."

B'Elanna looked at her good friend and knew that something was bugging him. The only problem was that Chakotay was never one to open himself up to other people. The only person who ever really got Chakotay to talk about his feelings and that was Katherine Janeway, which wasn't going to help in this situation.

It was decided then and there that B'Elanna was going to have to do something to sort out her two friends. She knew the feelings Chakotay had for Janeway and that was why she was so surprised when he went out with Seven. She was even more suprised when Janeway didn't admit her feelings to him before he really got involved with Seven. She knew both of them were to stubborn to admit their feelings for each other and it was time someone did something about it.

"May I help you ma'am"  
"Yes, I would like to speak to Admiral Janeway please"  
"Who may I say is wishing to speak to her"  
"B'Elanna Torres Parris."

B'Elanna stood to one side while Janeway's secretary announced her.  
"I'm sorry Ma'am but unfortunately the Admiral is very busy today and won't be able to see anyone.  
B'Elanna was ready for such an answered and moved so that she stood infront of the Secretary with her hands on her hips.

Janeway was shocked when she got the news that B'Elanna was waiting outside to speak to her. She wasn't ready for it. For the last month she was trying to distance herself from her old crew. It was just so hard to see them everytime. She had decided it was time to distance herself from them so that she didn't feel the pain everytime she had to say goodbye again.

Before Katherine could even think of continuing with the work infront of her she started hearing a noise just outside of her office.  
She didn't have to even guess what the noise was about. By the sound of things B'Elanna wasn't to happy about the comment about her not seeing anyone.  
Janeway decided it was best to go outside and speak to B'Elanna herself or she will find her secretary with some serious injuries.

"Thank you Jean, it's alright. Come in B'Elanna"  
B'Elanna walked past the secretary and Janeway as she made her way into Admiral Janeways office. "I'm quite busy B'Elanna. What can I help you with"  
B'Elanna tried to figure out what type of mood Janeway was in but just couldn't read her.  
"I thought it was time to come and talk to you"  
"About what"  
"About you and your stubbornness. Don't think we haven't noticed how you have distanced yourself from all of us. You haven't spoken to Tom or I since the last day on Voyager. The same goes for Chakotay. The rest of the crew haven't seen or spoken to you since even before then."

Janeway moved towards her window and looked out onto the lovely sunny day. It seemed more and more that the days just flew past her with not much happening in her life. "I'm very busy B'Elanna"  
"Thats rubbish and you know it"  
"Careful B'Elanna. I am still an Admiral and you are an officer in the Starfleet"  
B'Elanna hesitated for only a second before saying what was on her mind.

"I don't care if you throw me in the brig or put me on report but I came here to say something and I'm going to say it"  
Janeway looked over to were B'Elanna was standing and seeing the look in her eyes she knew not to interrupt.  
"Since we stepped foot off of Voyager you have distanced yourself from us but for what reason I can not figure out. We don't just consider you our Captain"  
"I'm not your Captain anymore and haven't been for the last month."

"You were and always will be our Captain, but we also see you as a best friend and a family member. You were always there when I needed someone to talk to when I needed you. I hope you didn't think that we wouldn't notice if you started dissapearing out of our lives. I miss my mentor and friend."

Janeway kept staring out of her window not sure of what to say. She has missed them all. She missed the people that had become her family seven years ago. She especially missed her close friends. Tom, B'Elanna, Harry, Seven and ofcourse Chakotay. She missed him most of all. She missed being able to ask him for advice or suddenly just have dinner with him after a terrible day.

"How is everyone seeing as how you have said I have distanced myself"  
B'Elanna smiled as she knew she had cracked half of the wall that Janeway had put up.  
"Harry is ok. He's surviving with the new crew but not enjoying it as much. Tom as started recently as well but he won't tell me much. I don't think he likes the team he works with. I've requested more time off so I can be there with the baby. Chakotay is also just starting. Seven has hardly taken anytime off. She been helping the Starfleet since we've returned."

B'Elanna was hesitating but she knew that she had to say what she wanted Janeway to know.  
"Chakotay and Seven have split up. It happened about 2 weeks again, but they are still good friends"  
Janeway was shocked to hear that bit of information. She wasn't sure what to say.  
When she finally broke out of her shock there was a knock on the door before she could she say anything else there was a knock on the door.

"Enter"  
"Sorry to interrupt Admiral, but Admiral Johnson is here and needs to speak to you emmidiately. He says it's an emergancy"  
Janeway gave a look to B'Elanna and before she could say anything B'Elanna did the talking for her.  
"Thank you for seeing me Admiral and I'm sorry to here you would not be able to attend the Wildman Party"  
Janeway remembered about Naomi's up coming birthday party as she watched B'Elanna leave her office.

"Hey Sam. Where is the birthday girl"  
"She's over in the garden with Tom and B'Elanna. I'm glad you could make it Chakotay"  
Chakotay walked through the house and stepped out into the Garden. Chakotay smiled as he saw Naomi playing with some of her friends.  
"Uncle Chakotay"  
Chakotay had to brase himself as Naomi rushed over to him and jumped into his arms.  
"Hey Birthday girl. Happy Birthday"  
"Thanks Uncle Chakotay. I'm glad you came"  
Chakotay gave the young girl a small hug and put her back down. He walked over to where Tom, B'Elanna, Harry and Seven were seated.

"Hey everyone"  
"Hey old man"  
Chakotay smiled at B'Elanna. He loved spending time with all of them. They were his family. All that was missing was the love of his life.

A few hours had passed when all of them got the surprize of their lives.

"Hello everyone"  
"Aunty Katherine"  
Naomi ran to Katherine and gave her a big hug. It took a while before Naomi let go of her grip but Kathryn didn't mind.  
"I'm sorry I'm late I had to make a few finishing touches to my surprize"  
"You brought me a surprize."

Janeway smiled at the look on Naomi's face. "The surprize is for everyone here, but I also brought you a gift. Your gift is in the house but would you like to hear about my surprize first"  
"Yes, yes, yes"  
Janeway had a look around the garden and noticed that everyone there was from her old crew aboard Voayger.

"I have spoken with Starfleet and we have decided that Voyager will not be turned into a museam. They wish to send Voayger on more missions"  
Janeway waited a few seconds so that the news could sink in for them.  
"I have also spoken to Starfleet and they agree that no crew can run Voyager like Voyager's previous crew. So this means that of Voyager's crew members have first choice whether or not they wish to work on Voyager again or not."

No one said anything for quite a few minutes. Janeway could see the shock on everyones faces. She especially looked at Chakotay. She could make out if he was happy or not about the news. She wished to be able to look into his eyes, she was always able to she the truth in his eyes.

"You mean that we could all live and work on Voyager again"  
"Yes Mr Kim. I have already accepted the position of Captain again and you are all welcome to accept your position back again aswell. The Starfleet is making it official tomorrow my informing everyone"  
"Well I don't have to think about it. I accept"  
Janeway smiled at Harry. She was happy to hear that he would be on the next mission with her.

"I accept aswell"  
No one was really shocked too hear Seven accepting either.  
"Good, good. Look I know this is a shock for everyone and there is alot to discuss. You have all mostly settled back on earth and have family here now, but there will be family accommodation available. I also don't expect answers from all of you right now. The offer stands till the middle of the month. Voyager will leave again at the end of the month."

Janeway had stayed a while longer and spoke to some of her former crew members. She finally said her goodbyes knowing that it wasn't forever. Most of the crew already gave their acceptance of returning to their posts on Voyager.

She had just made it into the lounge to collect her coat when she was stopped by a voice that she loved so much and missed the most over the last month.  
"Leaving without even saying hello"  
Janeway turned and looked over to Chakotay. He looked thinner and a little older.  
"I didn't want to interrupt your time with B'Elanna and them."

Chakotay just wanted to grab her and knock some sense into her. "My time.My time with them. You know they consider you family aswell. They have all missed you...I have missed you"  
Janeway looked to him and saw sadness in his eyes. She hated herself for being the one making him so sad.

"I didn't want to be the one reminding them of the the time away from their families"  
"What are you talking about"  
"I was the reason we got lost. I was the reason the crew of Voyager never got to see their family members for seven years"  
"How long are you going to keep blaming yourself. Why do you keep looking at the negative. If it wasn't for you I would probably be a total different person. A person everyone hated and feared. Tom and B'Elanna would never have met and never have experience the love they feel for each other."

Janeway walked towards the window not sure if she was ready to show the tears forming in her eyes.  
"Fine. Yes positive things did happen but alot more negative things happened. I didnt want to be the one to show up at a party and remind them of the time lost with their families"  
Chakotay decided it was time to knock sense into her.

He walked over towards her and turned her around and grabbed her by the shoulders.  
"Do you really think that any of them feel that way. Do you really think if they did that they would agree to join you on Voyager again. They all respect you Katherine. They respect you as their Captain, as their friend but most of all they respect you as a family member."

Janeway wasn't sure if she should say the next bit but she needed to know.  
"What about you. Do you still respect me"  
Chakotay was shocked at her question. He placed a finger under her chin and made her look him in the eyes.  
"How can you even ask such a question. I have respected you since the day we meet. I respect you more then anyone else I know. I lo"  
Chakotay paused.  
"I love you Katherine."

Katherine's heart stopped for a second. Did she just hear him right. Or was it just because it was what she wanted to hear. Chakotay smiled as he saw the uncertanty of his words in her eyes.  
Before Katherine could say anything she felt Chakotay's lips on hers. She never felt so much love in her life.

After a few minutes they broke free. Janeway smiled as she looked into Chakotay's eyes.  
"I love you Chakotay"  
Chakotay grabbed her around the waist and pulled her into a hug as he kissed her again. The world seemed to have dissapeared around them as they got lost in each other.

"Hhhmmm"  
Janeway and Chakotay broke free as they heard someone coughing.  
It was Naomi standing in the doorway with Tom, B'Elanna and Sam.  
All of them had huge smiles on their faces. "Captain, Captain...guess what"  
Chakotay released Katherine as Naomi came rushing over to them.  
"Does this mean that you two are together."

Katherine picked up Naomi and smiled at her and everyone else, she looked over to Chakotay before answering her.  
"Yes, yes we are together now"  
"It is about time"  
"What"  
Everyone laughed at Naomi's comment.

"Guess what Aunty Katherine. Mom said we are also joining you on Voyager"  
Katherine smiled at Naomi and at Sam.  
"You have a big smile on your face"  
Katherine looked to Chakotay and everyone else.

"Ofcourse I am smiling. I have my family back. I also hope I have my Captain's Assitant back"  
"Ofcourse"  
Katherine laughed as Naomi threw her arms around her. Tom, B'Elanna and Sam walked closer aswell too get in their hugs aswell.

Voyager's family was back together again.  
PLease let me know what you all think. You can e-mail me at Hope you all enjoyed the story. 


End file.
